


Sun Stains

by orphan_account



Series: boysinlove!verse [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot and miserable but totally in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Seb for being a quick beta when I decided to make this series on a whim. Title from You're my Best Friend by Queen for obvious reasons.

> _"Amazing New Mexico sunset. I’m hanging on a bridge with Luke. It's all orange and pink above us. We went to another waterpark again. I love high fives again. Totally back in love. Saw the most amazing movie… I think it's called Spirited Away. Watch it."_

Michael can feel how the sun stains his back red, but Luke's gaze is what makes his skin burn the most.

Luke's towel is hung over his shoulders, draped over himself like he's cold despite New Mexico's unforgiving heat. Both corners are clutched tightly in his left fist, right palm flat on the ground to keep his balance. Michael acts like Luke isn't watching him, pretending to keep his stare fixated on how the sun's rays cover the tops of the mountains. How the white heat bleeds into oranges and pinks and violets. It's a rare moment of peace. Luke plays with his lip ring.

"Do you think Calum and Ashton have started looking for us yet?"

Michael turns his head to look at him, shrugging. "Have you been looking at me this whole time?"

"Sorry," Luke says, offering a smile.

Michael looks down into his lap, half-smiling. "Fuckin' creep."

"Only for you, honey bunches."

Michael snorts at that, closing his eyes for a few seconds before squinting through the sun to watch the clouds drift. They stand out stark white, breaking up the color that blankets the sky. It's his turn to look at Luke. He's playing with one corner of the blanket now, peeking over at Michael like he wants to say something. It's oddly endearing and Michael's sure he's seen girls in high school do the same sort of thing to their senior crushes.

"You're such a fucking girl." He scoots closer to nudge Luke with his knee. "Spit it out."

"I'm just going to—"

It's somewhat quick but nearly as sweet and slow as molasses, a confusing mix of fast-slow that makes Michael's head spin when Luke places a hand on Michael's jaw and their lips slide together. The angle makes him have to steady himself by gripping each one of Luke's thighs. His mouth tastes like piss beer and boy spit and chlorine. It's better than it should be.

Luke pulls away, hand still on Michael's jaw and their faces still so close. Michael has to go a bit cross-eyed to avoid looking Luke in the eyes. The oranges and pinks and violets seem to have faded into a transparent midnight blue from what he can see.

Michael breaks the silence. "That was good. You kiss like a chick too."

Luke smiles.


End file.
